Jocelyn Amell
"If we don't fight for change, then it will never come" '' -Jocelyn Amell to Wynne, during the events of ''Awakening In Ellie Cousland/Kierra Tabris worldstates: Jocelyn Amell was a human mage from the Kinloch Hold Circle of Magi. After unwittingly helping a maleficar escape the Circle, she was sent to Aeonar, but she managed to escape on the journey there. As the Templars never managed to recapture her, she disappeared afterwards, and her fate is unknown. In her own worldstate: Jocelyn Amell is a human mage from the Kinloch Hold Circle who would eventually become the Hero of Ferelden. She's occasionally referred to as "Joss" by her friends. Physical Appearance Jocelyn is a fair-skinned young woman with brown eyes. She has straight black hair, which she cut down to chin-length after an unfortunate accident involving a spell gone awry. At 5'3", she stands at about average height. Personality Jocelyn is a confident young woman who knows what she's doing and likes to get things done and get them done quickly. She's very honest with people and has never been afraid to speak her mind. She's also kind and loyal, and always willing to help a friend in need. Jocelyn has a rather unfortunate tendency to jump to conclusions about people, and in general, hates the Templars and anyone associated with them, to the point where she was rather frosty towards Alistair at times because he used to be one. She tends to view mages favorably, however, unless they're blatantly evil, which got her into trouble due to her what happened with Jowan. And although Jocelyn is all too aware that being a Grey Warden has its drawbacks, she also thinks it's the best thing that ever happened to her, as it freed her from a miserable life in the Circle and gained her respect, allowed her to fall in love, and gave her the freedom that she never thought she'd have. Jocelyn is very proud of her magic, and she found it very frustrating being stuck in the Circle where she couldn't use it for anything. While she believes in the Maker and follows the Andrastian faith, she's a bit jaded and cynical towards the Chantry and especially the Templars for seeing her magic as a curse and something that needs to be controlled. She dreams of - and fights for - freedom for mages and hopes that the Mage-Templar war will change things for the better. Jocelyn's membership in the Wardens and desire for mage freedom has led her down a darker path in the years following the Blight, as she believes that the ends justify the means, even if that means doing horrible things. After Anders blew up the Kirkwall Chantry, she often wonders if she was right about that. Talents and Skills Jocelyn is quite skilled in manipulating the primal forces of lightning and earth, with lightning being her preferred mode of attack. She's also rather adept in the Spirit school of magic and good at spells which nullify other forms of magic and mages, making her quite deadly against enemy mages. As a spirit healer, she became quite adept in the healing arts, which she had always struggled with before. She's also intelligent and well-read, and good at finding creative uses for her spells. History Jocelyn Amell was the second youngest child of a noble family from Kirkwall, and the daughter of Revka and Martin Amell. Her eldest brother, Erik, was sent to the Gallows before she was born, and her older sisters, Audrey and Marianne, were sent to different Circles soon after, with Marianne being sent away when Jocelyn was three. Shortly after the birth of her younger brother, Samuel, her mother disappeared. Jocelyn, of course, was also a mage, and Samuel's magic manifested shortly after Jocelyn was sent to Kinloch Hold. Jocelyn's own magic manifested when she was six, after she accidentally shot lightning at a bully during a fight. The Templars came for her not long after, and she was shipped off to Ferelden to join the Circle there. Joss didn't forget the horrified looks of her family and friends when her magic manifested, nor the suspicious stares of the Templars as they guarded her on her journey to the Circle. She spent much of her early time there homesick and miserable, and barely applied herself to her lessons despite her obvious talent. One night, when Irving asked her why she felt so bad, she burst into tears and asked him if her magic was a curse that meant the Maker hated her. He instantly reassured her that none of that was true; her magic was a gift, and if she cultivated it and learned how to control it and use it safely, she could use it to help a lot of people one day. Jocelyn took his advice to heart and threw herself into her studies, determined to be the best mage she could. During her apprenticeship, she befriended two other apprentices, Jowan and Rhen Surana. Joss soon proved herself to be a very capable mage, and after a while, Irving himself took her as a personal apprentice, believing that she could do great things someday. As Joss grew more capable, she also grew more confident, and took great pride in her skill. She couldn't wait to go through the Harrowing and become a full mage. It was also around this time that she began to grow more resentful of the Templars for thinking that she needed to be controlled and locked up. Still, she never tried to run away for fear of the consequences - she was terrified of being made Tranquil. She also began to despise blood magic - she believed that if people didn't turn to such vile arts, then maybe mages wouldn't be as feared as they were. When she got closer to the Harrowing, she started to notice Jowan acting weird and secretive, but after she learned that he had a girlfriend, she brushed it off, assuming that he was sneaking around to see her. In-Game Jocelyn passed the Harrowing with flying colors and quickly became a full mage. When First Enchanter Irving introduced her to Duncan, she instantly did what she could to get in his good graces, hoping that she could become a Grey Warden and finally get out of the Circle's tower. When Jowan told she and Rhen that he was going to be made Tranquil, Joss instantly agreed to help he and Lily escape the tower. Joss knew that he could barely light a candle with his magic and didn't believe for a second that he was talented enough to figure out something like blood magic. Jocelyn was shocked and horrified to learn that he really had become a blood mage - and furious that he had lied to her. She was equally furious when she found out that Rhen had ratted them out to Irving. Knowing she faced a death sentence - or worse - if she stayed at the tower, Joss readily accepted Duncan's offer to join the Grey Wardens. After the disastrous battle at Ostagar, Jocelyn teamed up with fellow Grey Warden Alistair and mysterious apostate mage Morrigan to gather an army to fight the darkspawn. She recruited Sten and Leliana in Lothering, and quickly became attracted to the latter. Arriving at her old home in the Circle tower to find it full of abominations, Jocelyn refused to let Greagoir annul the Circle and teamed up with Wynne to try to save the remaining mages. During her attack on the Circle, she rescued Rhen from some of the blood mages, and he joined her in trying to save the Circle. She was incredibly embarrassed to learn of Cullen's old feelings for her and refused to kill the mages in the Harrowing chamber on his orders. In the end, she saved Irving's life and killed Uldred. After the tower had been taken back from the abominations, both Rhen and Wynne joined her. In Redcliffe, Joss saved the village and ventured into the castle to find the source. She was quite surprised to find that Jowan had become the tutor to Arl Eamon's son Connor, who was a mage Isolde had hidden to keep him from the Circle. While she was still angry with him, she accepted his ritual to save Connor's life, as she saw it as the only viable option that didn't involve killing a child. After travelling to Denerim and finding a lead on the Urn of Sacred Ashes, Jocelyn headed back through the Brecilian Forest, running into a clan of Dalish elves afflicted by a curse turning them into werewolves. After finding out the nature of the curse, Joss convinced Keeper Zathrian to break it and managed to broker peace between the two, ending the werewolves' suffering and recruiting the Dalish to help stop the Blight. Jocelyn chose to go to Orzammar next to get the help of the dwarves. She chose to support Prince Bhelen, thinking the more progressive, surface-friendly candidate would be more sympathetic to their cause. While exploring Caridin's Cross, Jocelyn met Halli Brosca, a member of the Legion of the Dead, who had found out the path through the Dead Trenches where Branka had gone and offered to lead them there, an offer which Jocelyn accepted. In the chamber where the Anvil was held, Joss, after learning the Anvil's true powers and the extent of Branka's madness, insisted on destroying the evil artifact and ended up having to kill Branka. Putting Bhelen on the throne, Joss managed to get his support against the Blight. After it was all said and done, both Oghren and Halli joined Jocelyn on what remained of her quest. Travelling south through the mountains, Jocelyn made it to Haven seeking out the Urn at last. Denouncing Father Kolgrim for his insane cult and his murder of so many knights, he attacked her, and she killed him without ever even hearing his offer. In the temple, Jocelyn didn't blame herself for Jowan's fate, saying that he brought it on himself, but after confronting his shade in the Gauntlet, she let go of her anger towards him, realizing that he really was sorry for what he had done. Still, upon returning to Redcliffe, she wasn't able to persuade Eamon to let him go, and he was turned back over to the Circle of Magi. After being healed, Eamon called the Landsmeet, hoping to put a very reluctant Alistair forward for the throne, and Jocelyn and her group traveled to Denerim with him. She killed Arl Howe and rescued Queen Anora only to find herself surrounded by Ser Cauthrien's soldiers. Not wishing to put her friends in danger, Jocelyn willingly surrendered to her, and was led off in chains while her companions escaped the estate with Anora in tow. After being imprisoned in Fort Drakon, Jocelyn attempted to escape on her own, managing to escape her cell and disguise herself as a guard, before being recaptured at the prison's doors when she tried to leave without the password. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fool the guards a second time, her only option was to sit tight and wait for rescue, which came in the form of Leliana and Halli. Returning to Arl Eamon's estate, Jocelyn planned to win the support of the Landsmeet and unite Ferelden by arranging a political marriage between Alistair and Anora. After winning the support of the Landsmeet, she ended up sparing Loghain thinking that the more Wardens they had, the better. When Alistair protested her decision, Jocelyn left it up to Rhen and Halli. Rhen argued that Loghain had once been a hero and deserved a chance to redeem himself, while Halli claimed that even though she didn't really care either way, it seemed like a waste of a good fighter to have him executed. Jocelyn took their words into account and spared his life, gaining Loghain as a new Warden. Alistair, furious over the decision, left the group despite Jocelyn's arguments that he should stay, abandoning Ferelden entirely and leaving Queen Anora to take the throne. Everyone headed to Redcliffe to gather the army Jocelyn had created, only to find out that the darkspawn, along with the archdemon, were heading to Denerim instead. The night before they marched, the Grey Warden Riordan told Jocelyn, Rhen, and Loghain that one of them would have to die in order to defeat the archdemon for good. Jocelyn was perfectly okay with the prospect of sending Loghain to his death to atone for all he had done, but Rhen ended up performing the Dark Ritual with Morrigan, which prevented their deaths. At the Battle of Denerim, Jocelyn fought her way through the burning city of Denerim with her love Leliana, her best friend Morrigan, and her reluctant conscript Loghain. At the top of Fort Drakon, Jocelyn brought down the archdemon and lived to tell the tale, and true to her word, Morrigan disappeared. After the battle was over, Anora was crowned as queen, and granted Jocelyn the Circle's independence as her reward for stopping the Blight, along with the title of "Hero of Ferelden". Desiring to see the world that she had never seen before, having been locked up in the Circle, Jocelyn chose to leave Ferelden to continue her travels, with Leliana by her side. Post-game After spending some time traveling, Jocelyn went to Vigil's Keep to take up the post of Warden-Commander and focus on rebuilding the order in Ferelden. Her efforts were mostly successful, although her destruction of Amaranthine and her decision to spare the Architect made her a rather controversial figure. After cleaning up Amaranthine's remaining darkspawn, Jocelyn left Amaranthine for a while during the worst of the controversy. She reunited with Leliana and spent some time traveling with her. Joss returned to Amaranthine a year later to find that her friend Anders, an apostate she had made into a Grey Warden, had merged with a spirit of Justice with disastrous results, killing several Wardens and Templars in the process. She attempted to track him down, but he had disappeared and her attempts to find him were unsuccessful. It was years later that Bethany informed her that he had settled in Kirkwall. All the while, Jocelyn's relationship with the Circle and Templars got worse. Killing Rylock in order to protect Anders hadn't endeared her to some of the new Templars, and her failed attempt to grant Kinloch Hold its independence only made the relationship worse. After the incident with Anders and Justice, Jocelyn quickly sent any Templars away from Vigil's Keep in her anger and frustration. Her loyalty to the Circle deteriorated quickly; she had only ever been loyal to them out of necessity and fear, and now that she didn't have either, she saw no reason to pay lip-service to a system that had kept her imprisoned for most of her childhood and caused several of her friends a lot of pain. Not long after the explosion of the Kirkwall Chantry, Jocelyn left Vigil's Keep once again, leaving the rule of Amaranthine to Nathaniel Howe. She disappeared from the public eye after that, with the only word from her being a letter to Leliana explaining that she was planning to help the mages and that she didn't want to be followed. Still, Jocelyn got at least a little caught up in the Mage-Templar War. Reports surfaced in the Frostback Mountains of a "Grey Warden mage" who had taken out several Templars by herself while trying to protect some runaway apprentices forced out of their Circle. Jocelyn met up, in secret, with Hawke, Anders, and Isabela in Antiva. She explained to the three of them that she was troubled by recent events, and that she had begun to hear strange things in her dreams. Concerned that she was nearing her Calling, Joss said that her first priority was finding a cure, and that to do that, she was going west - far west. Out of respect for their old friendship, she took Anders with her on her quest to find a cure for the Calling, along with Zevran, Halli Brosca, and Rhen Surana. Jocelyn returns from her quest to find the Wardens in shambles, Cassandra as the new Divine, and a new, significantly reformed Circle of Magi in place. Jocelyn, tired of fighting, is more or less happy with the reforms. She stays with the Grey Wardens for about a year, helping reform them with the new purpose of helping the people rather than simply hunting darkspawn. Contacts with Weisshaupt are cut off, and she senses trouble brewing within the senior ranks. After taking the cure, Jocelyn steps down as Warden-Commander, leaving the job to Halli. She joins the independent College of Enchanters rather than returning to the Circle, and quickly gains a high-ranking position. While she frequently clashes with the new Circle's Grand Enchanter Vivienne, the pair eventually form a rather tenuous peace. In between Leliana's time as the Inquisition's spymaster and Jocelyn's work with the College, the two women resume their romantic relationship. Whenever they can, they spend time together in Lady Cecile's old villa, where they raise nugs. As the two look towards an uncertain future, they treasure the time they have to spend together. Relationships Jowan Jocelyn's best friend while she was in the Circle. She was furious when he lied to her and revealed himself to be a blood mage. While she never quite got over her anger at him, she was sad to see him sent back to the Circle to be killed or made Tranquil, as they had been close as siblings once. Irving Growing up, Jocelyn saw Irving as something of a surrogate father. It was Irving who told Jocelyn not to fear or hate her powers, and she was even his personal apprentice for a time. Joss really looked up to him as a child and still does, although she does find his loyalty to the Circle frustrating. Alistair As an ex-Templar, Jocelyn was initially wary of her fellow Grey Warden, wondering if he'd think less of her for being a mage. To her surprise, he didn't, and even looked to her to lead the group, since he really didn't want to. While the pair generally got along, Jocelyn's decision to use blood magic to save Connor's life was a major point of contention between the two, and it was something that Alistair never really got over. Jocelyn's decision to spare Loghain drove an even bigger wedge into their friendship. While Jocelyn argued that they needed all the help they could get, Alistair refused to listen to her arguments and even tried to put himself on the throne just so he could kill Loghain. Jocelyn refused to let him and put Anora on the throne instead, although she did manage to save him from execution by sending him into exile. The pair spent several years hating each other's decisions: Alistair saw Jocelyn's decision to spare Loghain as an insult to the Grey Wardens, while Jocelyn saw Alistair's decision to abandon the order during the Blight as selfish and irresponsible. After several years, Bann Teagan brought Alistair back from Kirkwall, where he'd been found drinking away his sorrows in the Hanged Man. He and Jocelyn reunited, and with the past long behind them, they came to an understanding. Jocelyn offered to take Alistair back into the Wardens, but he turned down her offer, saying that it wasn't for him anymore. Instead, he stayed in Redcliffe and opened a store with Bann Teagan's help, and eventually got married to a maid who worked in the castle. While Jocelyn and Alistair's relationship has come back around to being an amicable one, they still can't talk about what happened during the Blight without old bitterness coming up. Morrigan Despite being an apostate, Jocelyn was kind of fascinated by Morrigan. Despite her distance from the group, Jocelyn took the time to befriend the witch and ask her questions, learning things about magic that they'd never taught her in the circle. After Jocelyn got her hands on Flemeth's grimoire, the pair became very close friends. Jocelyn was sad to see Morrigan disappear after the ritual, but honored her wish not to be followed. After Rhen found her two years later, Jocelyn and Morrigan came back into contact, and resumed their friendship. Leliana Jocelyn was intrigued by Leliana from the moment she met her. A Chantry sister who was not only kind and charitable, but also very skilled with a blade and eager to help, Jocelyn accepted her aid and invited her to join their group. As they traveled together, Jocelyn befriended her, learning of her troubled past and of why she believed in her vision. While Jocelyn, who had known she was interested in women for a long time, had developed feelings for Leliana, she was quite surprised to learn that the bard returned her attraction. The two started to find any excuse to spend time together as they started to fall for each other. Jocelyn was furious when Marjolaine sent assassins after Leliana, and put everything on hold to travel to Denerim and remove the threat. After that, the pair finally confessed their love for each other, even sharing their first kiss. Jocelyn promised to stay with Leliana after the Blight had ended, and that night, they consummated their relationship. Jocelyn had fully planned on sending Loghain to his death against the Archdemon in order to spare Leliana the pain of losing her, but when Rhen announced his intention to perform the Dark Ritual in an attempt to get Morrigan to stay with him, Jocelyn agreed with his decision. Jocelyn spent the night awake next to Leliana, terrified that one of them might not survive the next day. After the battle was won and the Blight had ended, Jocelyn chose to leave Ferelden for a while to travel the world with Leliana. While their duties would eventually bring them apart, the pair have always loved each other and kept each other in their thoughts. Jocelyn has promised that once she cures the Calling, she will return to Leliana's side for good - a promise that she was eventually able to keep. Wynne During her apprenticeship at the Circle, and later during the Blight, Jocelyn had a good relationship with Wynne. She respected the elder mage a great deal, and gladly accepted her help when she offered to help Joss fight the Blight. Unfortunately, their relationship deteriorated as Jocelyn grew more and more opposed to the Circle and the Templars, causing many disagreements with the more loyal mage. Anders Jocelyn conscripted Anders into the Grey Wardens to protect him from the templars' wrath, and the pair quickly became friends. Joss at least partially contributed her increasingly harsh, bitter views on the Circle to his influence after hearing just how horribly the Templars treated him. She also admired him a little for trying to escape so many times, as she had never been brave enough to try to run like he did, despite her own distaste for the Circle. The pair remained close until Jocelyn left Amaranthine, after which Anders merged with Justice and killed several Wardens and Templars in the process. Joss was horrified, and tried to track him down so he could explain himself, but she never managed to find him. It was years later when she heard from Bethany that he was in Kirkwall, allied with a mercenary-turned-noblewoman (and Bethany's sister) named Hawke. She visited Kirkwall after the end of the qunari invasion, hoping to see him. Their visit was a rather short, unpleasant one - and one that left Jocelyn not only deeply worried for the mental state of her old friend, but horrified and appalled at the state of the mages and templars in the Gallows. She chose not to get involved, thinking that her presence would cause too much talk. Jocelyn would later meet up with Anders again - after he blew up the Chantry. And while she agreed to protect him and take him with her on her quest out of her friendship with him, she's never been quite sure how she feels about his actions. Part of her is appalled at the loss of lives he caused - and part of her feels like maybe it was something that had to happen. After their quest ended, Jocelyn and Anders remained very good friends. Anders and Astrid Hawke named their second daughter after her, as a thanks for all she had done for them. Jocelyn, in turn, became a tutor for Anders' two daughters after they both turned out to be mages. Cullen Cullen arrived in the Kinloch Hold Circle a year before Jocelyn's Harrowing. Admiring Jocelyn's beauty and her superb control of magic, he developed a crush on her, but Jocelyn, who had no romantic interest in men, never returned his affections. She did, however, see him as one of "the good Templars" for not treating her like an abomination waiting to happen. Jocelyn's good opinion of Cullen completely turned around after Uldred's uprising, when he accused her of being a thrall of the blood mages and tried to convince her to annul the Circle. And while Cullen would eventually come back around to liking her (although his infatuation was gone) Jocelyn spent most of her time post-Blight seeing him as just another Templar for her to hate. Their relationship would go back to an amicable one many years later, when Jocelyn became re-acquainted with him thanks to Leliana's work with the Inquisition. She and Cullen had a very long talk about their lives following their departures from Kinloch Hold, and after finding out about all the other had gone through, they came to an understanding. When Jocelyn found out that Cullen had married Elise Trevelyan, she tells him that she's glad that he found someone to spend his life with, and hopes that they have a happy life together. Rhen Surana Rhen arrived at the Circle a year after Jocelyn did, and ended up befriending her and Jowan. The three were inseparable at any given time, particularly after Rhen and Jocelyn were personally apprenticed to Irving. Jocelyn was often competitive with Rhen, and the two developed a mostly friendly rivalry in their preteen years that was largely based in their differing opinions on the Circle and exemplary magical talents. Their relationship took a turn for the worst after Rhen ratted out Jowan's plan to escape the Rite of Tranquility. Jocelyn was furious at him for betraying his friends, and didn't even listen when he tried to explain his reasons, simply saying "I hope it was worth it", before she was taken out of the tower to join the Grey Wardens. A couple of months later, Jocelyn returned to the tower during Uldred's uprising to find Rhen being held prisoner by the blood mages working for Uldred. Despite her anger at him, she feared for his life, and managed to use the Littany just in time to save him from being turned into an abomination. After killing Uldred, Rhen was the first mage that she freed. After the situation had been resolved, Rhen asked Jocelyn if he could accompany her on her quest to end the Blight, and she reluctantly agreed. The pair's rivalry bled over into their quests, with both mages having different views on how to deal with things. Jocelyn's decisions usually won out, but she was convinced a couple of times to change her mind thanks to Rhen's arguments, most notably when they worked together to put Alistair and Anora on the throne together. Rhen became a Grey Warden during Jocelyn's captivity at Fort Drakon, and while Jocelyn said that she wouldn't have risked putting him through the Joining, she thought he was a great mage and that she thought he would make a good Warden. After the battle in Denerim was over, Rhen was left heartbroken over the departure of Morrigan and their unborn child. Jocelyn expressed regret that he had lost them, but he said that he planned on finding them, and left Denerim the next day to search for them. After Rhen returned from his search, he reluctantly rejoined the Wardens under Jocelyn's command, but he didn't stay for long. Jocelyn saw how much he missed his family and let him return to them, although the two stayed friends and kept in regular contact. Halli Brosca Jocelyn met Halli in the Deep Roads while trying to find Branka, and eagerly accepted the dwarf's help in locating the Anvil. After Halli joined the group, the two became rather fast friends. As a mage and a casteless dwarf, they saw themselves as birds of a feather - people who hadn't been given a fair chance to prove themselves just because of who they were. They often talked about how they could improve things if given the chance. Jocelyn also helped Halli work through her developing feelings for Zevran, giving the dwarf some useful advice for how to deal with her budding romance. Halli contribute's the relationship's success to Jocelyn's advice, and in return, she often supported Jocelyn's own relationship with Leliana. Halli later helped Leliana rescue Jocelyn from Fort Drakon, although she did poke fun of Joss being a "damsel in distress" for even needing rescue in the first place. Halli's argument that Loghain should be spared for the sake of rebuilding the Wardens won out over Alistair's need for revenge, and Jocelyn ended up sparing him at the cost of the group' s friendship with Alistair. At the Battle of Denerim, Halli ended up leading the dwarven forces at the Battle of Denerim, despite some protest. After the Blight was over, Halli was formally made a Warden, surviving the Joining, and was placed under Jocelyn's command, and the pair still remain friends many years later. Halli would later join Jocelyn on her quest to cure the Calling. Miscellaneous Jocelyn's worldstate (which also features Rhen Surana and Halli Brosca) is called "The World We Know is Changing". Jocelyn was originally a male name in Medieval France meaning "one of the Goths". In English, it is a feminine name meaning "playful", and in Hebrew, it can also mean "supplanter". Jocelyn has always kept her hair short after Jowan accidentally burned part of it off in an accident. Of all the things that Jocelyn hates about the Circle, the Rite of Tranquility is the thing that she is most opposed to. She sees it as a cruel practice that turns mages into unfeeling slaves for the Templars, and she was terrified of having it inflicted upon her growing up. While she was not happy that Jowan had lied to her about being a blood mage, she hated the fact that he was made Tranquil afterwards. After Jocelyn heard about its illegal use in the Kirkwall Circle from Anders, and the way that it was being used to control and abuse mages, it dissolved the little remaining good will she had for the Circle of Magi. Unbeknownst to Jocelyn, her eldest brother, Erik, was made Tranquil on Meredith's orders shortly after the Qunari invasion when he was caught in bed with a Templar. Jocelyn's greatest flaw is her belief that the ends justify the means. She's aware that agreeing to Morrigan's ritual meant that she was technically condoning blood magic (which she hated) and that her decision to spare the Architect meant she was allying with the Wardens' greatest enemy, however good his intentions were. She even defended Anders' actions, knowing that they cost a lot of lives but thinking that maybe it was a good thing if it meant that the lot of mages could improve. She sometimes questions whether she was right to do those things. Jocelyn's greatest fear is Imprisonment. Jocelyn hasn't worn Circle-style mage robes since the beginning of the Blight. She claims that part of the benefit of being free from the Circle is getting to pick her own clothes. She has a major sweet tooth, which she bonded with Sten over. Her mabari is named Otto. Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads Jocelyn and Leliana's fights, and gifts from Jocelyn's friends How Jocelyn would have been in Hawke's shoes, her favorite lore, and her dark secret Jocelyn's worsening relationship with Wynne, and her increasing hatred of the Circle Jocelyn's feelings on luxury, and her ideas on faith Jocelyn's idle thoughts and enjoyment of her free life Reddit Writing Prompt Threads Taken Away - Jocelyn is taken from her family to go to Kinloch Hold (100 Words - A Broken Family) A Frantic Rescue - Leliana and Halli race to rescue Jocelyn from imprisonment (LI POV theme - During Origins, the Warden gets captured and thrown in Fort Drakon when rescuing Anora. Your LI (or closest friend) thoughts and worries when hearing the news and waiting to get them out.) In Another World - Jocelyn gets a look at what could have happened if another had been the Hero of Ferelden A Visit to the Keep - Leliana surprises Jocelyn at Vigil's Keep shortly after the events of Awakening Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): The Price of Freedom - Jocelyn reunites with Anders and learns of the horrible situation in Kirkwall Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Mage Category:Spirit Healer Category:Leliana Romance Category:Female Category:TheCookieAlchemist